The Evening Star
by Mountain Peak
Summary: What would happen if Frodo would have failed? If Middle Earth was doomed to face shadow for eternity? Here is the story of Anirons daughter; aniron
1. prologue

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie,  
  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie  
  
And one, the forgotten one,  
  
Still uncharted lies,  
  
Waiting for Aniron,  
  
And the last gathering of allies  
JRR Tolkien + me  
The horn trumpeted to the awaking of another day. End had come to a world of light. The men of Gondor were take as slaves to the /nine, and all else was Sauron's. All the races that did not perish in battle were hiding, and those who could foresee this end had long left middle earth. Among these was Elrond and his house. Arwen found Aragorn in battle, and took him across to the Gray Haven. Sauron, fearing Gandalf the White, pushed him across the sea and sealed middle earth with a barrier against the wizard. Thus, all those who could conquer were not there. Sauron ha Middle Earth in his mercy. 


	2. The lesson of Middle Earth

Elessar awoke, and looked out of the window across the sea. There, the horizon was shadowed. Yet she was safe. Quickly, she got dressed, grabbed her staff, and rushed out of the door. Arwen would know where she was. Through the plains she ran, as quick as her half-elven legs could take her. Finally, she reached the woods where she would have her lesson for the day. There Gandalf sat waiting. "Late again, Elessar!" Gandalf chuckled, puffing at his pipe. "A wizard is never later. Nor is she early. She arrives precisely when she means to!" Countered a laughing Elessar. "Yet you are not a wizard. Nor will you ever be, magic powers or no," Said her teacher, standing up and preparing to begin the day's lesson. As always, he checked her staff for new markings that shouldn't be there, obvious signs of magic which a wizard in training shouldn't have. Satisfied, Gandalf began the day's lecture. For today was not a magic day. It was a day to learn about herbs, tracking, and hunting. Usually this was done by Elessar's father Aragorn, but he was not here today. He was at another council. Again.. Oh. there were so many councils nowadays! Lost in her train of thought, Elessar did a very dangerous thing serendipitously. She interrupted a lecturing wizard. "Gandalf. What are the councils about?" The minute the words came back, Elessar cringed back, expecting the worst. But the worst never came. Though at first the angry wizard raised his staff in anger, he soon lowered it, eyes softening with some inconceivable understanding. "They never tell you.. Do they? I mean why should they. But still.. Maybe they should." Lost in thought, the wizard began lighting his pipe, and the girls coughing at the smoke jolted him out of the reverie he put himself into. Making a decision, the wizard blew out his pipe and started: "Elessar, have you ever looked out across the sea to middle earth? "Why, yes.. My bedroom window faces it." "Well then, you must know that the shadow is growing. Soon the dark lords power... You know who the dark lord is? How it all started? (Elessar nodded) Good. Well, his power will turn hungry and his arm will reach out across the sea. to here. The council wishes to make it so that we may stop him there. But the trouble is we must send someone from this generation, which has never been to Middle earth before.for Sauron must not know of our plan. He knows the feel of the older, wiser people. We need someone knew and fresh! The council has spent the last month in a heated debate over who ought go- and still, all it brought us is more confusion. "Gandalf.... Tell me about the species of middle earth. I've always wanted to know! And everyone.... They just get a strange look in their eyes and tell me to run off and play...." 


End file.
